Different kinds of technology for the separation of the gaseous phase from a mixture of fluids used for subsurface intervention are known. The mixture usually comprises a liquid phase and a gaseous phase comprising gas such as air or nitrogen. The liquid phase is necessary to activate drilling and cleaning devices used in the wells. The gaseous phase is necessary to lower the hydrostatic pressure at depth. The gaseous phase needs to be removed to improve the performance of the devices operating at depth in the wells.
Several systems are known for separating fluids having very different densities. The known systems consist mainly of a helix wrapped around a main pipe among whose coils are present on the pipe ventilation holes that allow the separation of the gas from the particles of centrifuged liquid along the helical path of the device in the wells.